The Demon and Her Shadow
by FlameThePanda
Summary: Kiryu a girl who isn't seen as herself, but as her parents daughter. Being sick of it she took matters into her own hands. Rated T for swearing


Hey guys, I'm not dead! *audience cheers* As you guys know this is the re-write of Dragon Girl. I hope it's much easier to follow and easier to understand. So please sit back and relax while reading!

I don't own touhou, Zun does. (I wish I did though .)

Chapter 1

* * *

The morning sun started to rise into the dark blueish purple sky, the blinding rays of the sun slowly crept through my blinds and aimed at my eyes. Refusing to leave the comfort of my bed, I lazily left when my alarm went off. Then I started my normal routine.

Sluggishly I started to prepare my bed, quickly take a shower and finally change my clothes. I wore a plain white sweatshirt, blue jeans and black and blue sneakers. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. ' _Another "great" Monday.'_ I started to brush my long chocolate brown hair, later I began to rub my eyes while leaving my room with my school supplies. When I walked into the kitchen I saw my mother and father eating and watching the news.

"Latest news! Tatsuo Ryujin and his beautiful wife Hikaru Ryujin have just composed a new song called "There is a Shadow in every Light" The excited news reporter exclaimed.

I just shook my head and sat at the table waiting for my breakfast, not caring about the news anymore. A butler came up and placed buttermilk pancakes in front of me. I started to eat but then I glanced that the clock and realized that school was about to start. I just sighed and grabbed a piece of bacon and headed for the door. "I'm going to school now!" I shouted.

As I was leaving my mother stopped me and handed me thirty dollars then said, "Have a nice day Kiryu! And tell Kurai and his parents we say hi."

I smiled at her as a signal that I would greet them. I walked out of the door and saw Kurai, a handsome young boy who I may like, and Yukari, a great friend of mine, I smiled and walked over to them.

"Good morning!" I said happily. I pulled out my phone and noticed that it was 6:45am. ' _We still have time'_

"Hey Kiryu your parents, are pretty famous now aren't they?" Kurai asked.

"Yea, they are." I said not caring. ' _They're famous, so what? They barely even remember me.''_

We kept on walking until we reached Irondale High School, as many people looked at us in surprise and shock. I heard them whispering, saying "Is this Tatsuo and Hikaru's daughter Kiryu?" "She's so cute!" I just smiled at them and they squealed in joy. I looked over at Kurai and Yukari and they just shrugged.

We walked over to our first class Biology with Mr. Blaise. I entered and sat down next to Yukari and Kurai. About five minutes later Mr. Blaise entered. He was a tall man with brownish hair, he was wearing a white dress shirt with khakis. Mr. Blaise loudly whistled, everyone in the classroom became quiet. "Good morning class!" He said happily. He walked over to the whiteboard and wrote: Science Fair! Many people groaned and whined. "So today we will be start to prepare for the Science Fair." He said. "It can be about anything science related, groups of three only, and NO VINEGAR AND BAKING SODA VOLCANOES!" He said and yelled. The last part surprised all of us, then he said after composing himself, "You can begin! And remember today is a single class day so you can go home after science."

I quickly walked over to Kurai and Yukari, we talked about what we should do our project on.

Kurai proposed, "Lets try to explain Newton's Law of Universal Gravity?"

Yukari and I looked at each other then said in unison, "Sounds too hard."

Then Yukari had an idea then said, "What about time, space, and boundaries?"

 _'Time, space, and boundaries, is this even possible to explain?'_

 ** _'Kiryu...'_**

I heard a strange voice in my head and turned around, then asked Yukari and Kurai, "Did you guys say my name?"

They both shook their heads. Then Yukari said, "Are you ok Kiryu?

I nodded and put a fake smile on my face then said, "Yea, I'm fine it was just my imagination." They didn't look convinced but I didn't really care. "So how will we explain time, space, and boundaries?"

Yukari started to babble on about time and space and I fell asleep. That voice I heard was bugging me a lot, who said it and where did it come from?

 _ **'Kiryu...'**_

 _'Who are you?'_

 ** _'I am your hidden talent.'_**

 _'Wha-'_

 ** _'I know you are sad because, no one recognizes you as Kiryu. But only as the daughter of Tatsuo and Hikaru.'_**

 _'I can't do anything about it though.'_

 ** _'My dear child, I can help you. But you must listen to me.'_**

 _'Will people see me as me?'_

 ** _'I promise, Kiryu.'_**

 _'Thank you, You have no clue how much this means to me!'_

 ** _'No problem. But you must listen to what I tell you to do. And no one should know about me.'_**

 _'I'll listen but I may not do as you wish. I won't tell anyone, it will sound weird if I said a voice told me to do this.'_

 ** _'The first thing I want you to do is to end your parents.'_**

 _'Why?'_

 ** _'You will understand after it is done.'_**

 _'I don't want to hurt them though!'_

 ** _'You lie to yourself. I know you want them dead and out of your life.'_**

 _'That's a lie!'_

 ** _'They choose to leave you alone and ignore you than to take care of you and see if you're well.'_**

 _'There work is busy... that's all.'_

 ** _'My dear, learn to rely on me and your worries will fade away like water being evaporated.'_**

 _'Where have you been all of my life?'_

 ** _'Inside you waiting for this time to come. Now wake up call is almost over I assume.'_**

I woke up and noticed that Kurai was staring at me. Then he said, "How was your nap? We managed to find a way to present this."

I rolled my neck then said tiredly, "Oh that's great sorry I fell asleep and did nothing."

The bell started to ring so we packed our stuff and prepared to head back home. While we were walking back Kurai mumbled, "You were cute asleep so I didn't mind." A small smile appeared on my face and I started to giggle with my cheeks going slightly pink. Kurai looked at me and asked, "What's so funny, Kiryu?" I just continued to giggle and hoped he didn't notice. He just sighed then said, "Who's house should we meet up at? We can't go to mine, it's under some renovations."

I stopped laughing then said seriously, "My parents wouldn't care if we came to mine..." I bit my lip then said, "But things are going on so I would prefer if we didn't come to my house." Our group fell silent once again. Kurai put his arm around me and we just walked.

While we were walking Yukari suddenly said, "We can work at my house." I stopped moving and had to process what she had just said. Then turned around to look at her flabbergasted. Even Kurai was extremely surprised at Yukari comment. "What was it that surprising?" She said while giggling.

 _'Yukari, the girl who doesn't let people come over, is inviting someone over.'_

"I'll come right after I pack some stuff." I said happily. Yukari looked at me and gave the 'you're sleeping over aren't you' look. I laughed in reply and she giggled.

Kurai just smiled then said, "I'll come as well. But I'm not spending the night for oblivious reasons." Yukari and I started to pout and mumble some things. Soon enough Kurai broke and said, "Fine, I will but under conditions." Yukari and I squealed in joy and started to plan out what we would do after we finished. "I'll come at around 5 and I'll pick you up Kiryu so be ready at 4:30"

After we finished that we arrived at my house, I waved my friends goodbye and entered my house. My happy expression fell into a gloomy and depressed one. I mumbled, "I'm Home." While I was walking back to my room a butler came and greeted me.

The kind butler said, "Kiryu your parents are sleeping right now. They have a flight to catch in three hours so don't be too loud." I smile and nodded at the butler. Then the butler asked, "Will you need anything before I take my leave?"

 _ **'Ask for a cleaver.'**_

"May I have a cleaver?" I asked and calmly as I could. The butler stood there in shock then bowed and went to retrieve it deciding not to question her.

I walked up to my room and put my bag down emptying everything that wasn't important. Then filled it with extra clothing, socks, and a pillow. The butler came into my room and handed me the cleaver then said, "I won't say a thing if you do it." I nodded slowly.

 _ **'Walk into their room and slit their throats.'**_

 _'Are you sure this will make things better?'_

 ** _'I am positive, what will I gain for hurting you?'_**

 _'That's true because you are me.'_

 ** _'You may feel a little bit weird when you do this. Your eyes may go red and you may act different.'_**

 _'Um ok..."_

 _ **'After you slit their throats use their blood and write: Beware at night demons strike.'**_

 _'Why?'_

 ** _'You may want to hurry they are going to wake up soon.'_**

 _'Got it...'_

I walked over to my parent's room and noticed that they were sleeping. Suddenly the memories of all those times they didn't care appeared in my mind. I felt furious and like my talent said my eyes went red and I felt different. And not in a good way, I desired death, murder, and bloodshed. At the thought of killing them I shivered in joy. I looked down at my hand and noticed that I had claws, I even felt stronger. I smiled and walked over the my mother and quickly slit her throat. I walked over to my father then remember when I mad a cake for his birthday ten years ago when I was four. He threw the cake at a wall and yelled, "I don't have time for cake." My grip on the knife tighten, then I stabbed him in the throat and left him. I did as I was told and wrote: Beware at night demons strike, above the bed head board.

 _ **'Good job, Kiryu. You did excellent.'**_

 _'I try.'_

 ** _'Now start to get ready, Kurai will be on his way.'_**

 ** _'O_** ** _nce you start to calm down you won't recall this unless I remind you.'_**

 _'Ok, and interesting...'_

I walked out of my parents room, and entered my room and realized there was blood on my clothes. So I took it off and dropped in on my bed. And put on a grey and blue sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. I took a deep breath and I went back to my old self and felt a bit dizzy. I looked at the clock and it said 4:25.

 _'Kurai will be here in 5 minutes. I supposed I should tell my parents I'm going out.'_

I grabbed my stuff and walked into my parents room and saw a horrific sight. They were assassinated, but I felt relived instead of sad and scared. I walked downstairs and told the butler, "Someone killed my parents call the police." The butler looked at me and noticed that I was extremely calm. "I'm going to Yukari's house if you need me!" I yelled while closing the door behind me.

The butler called the police and said as worried and scared as possible, "Tatsuo Ryujin and his wife Hikaru Ryujin were murdered please come quickly!"

While I was waiting Kurai arrived in front of my house with his dirt bike. While I was walking over to him five police cars pulled into my drive way.

"You're Tatsuo and Hikaru's daughter right?" A female police officer said. I just nodded then she continued, "You parents have been murdered." I looked at her for a moment then hopped on the back of Kurai's bike. I just shrugged then she said in disbelief, "You killed them didn't you?"

I laughed then said, "Beware at night demons strike." I signaled Kurai to drive away to Yukari's house.

Kurai glanced back at me uneasily and asked, "Did you kill them?"

I sighed then said, "Yea I did."

Kurai tightened his grip on the handlebars then asked, "Why?"

"Because I was always seen as their daughter nothing more nothing less!" I shouted. "I was never important to them Kurai I was alone and i t happened."

He just sighed then said, "I see well that's ok then."

I looked at phone while holding on to Kurai and it said, "Breaking News Tatsuo and Hikaru Ryujin have been murdered by their own daughter!" It showed a picture of me then it said, "If you see her please turn her in."

I just hugged Kurai until we arrived. But we didn't realize that the police was following us. We got off his bike and entered Yukari's house. "Kiryu I heard about you're parents death and now your wanted!" Yukari said nervously. We closed the door then 5 police men barged into her house and pointed their guns at me.

"You are under arrest for second degree murder!" One man yelled.

 **'It's ok you can kill them if you want.'**

I began to laugh and started to walk towards them they moved back uneasily and one yelled, "Stop moving or I'll shoot!"

I began to laugh even more and my eyes started to change once more and I felt different and then said coldly, "Like you would understand what I went through." I ran up to an officer and slit his throat with my claws. An officer shot and I easily dodged, Kurai ran up and punched the officer that shot at me. After about fifteen minutes the officers were all dead. I calmed down once again and realized people were dead and I squealed. "What happened here?" They looked at me in disbelief.

"You don't remember anything that just happened?" Kurai asked.

"I remember arriving here then the police arrived." I said. Then even more police officers and news people arrived in front of Yukari's house . They saw the 5 police men dead bodies just laying there in their own blood. The news people started to report and the police started to run in.

"Guys grab your stuff and follow me quickly!" Yukari shouted. We didn't hesitate one bit, we grabbed our stuff and ran after Yukari. Many officers were chasing us as well as news people. Yukari lead us to the roof of her house then said with a smirk, "I guess I'll have to open a boundary earlier that I thought. Yukari opened her hand then an ominous looking hole appeared with ribbon on the top and bottom, with eyes staring right at us. The officers and news reporters caught up to us and saw the hole. Yukari hopped in, so we followed. When the officers tried to jump in, Yukari closed the portal to they jumped off the roof and landed on the spiked fence which they died on.

Then next thing I knew was that we were falling out of the sky. "What the hell is going on here Yukari!" I screamed.

She just laughed then said, "Don't worry you will learn more soon enough."

Kurai looked incredibly pissed off, "Soon?! I think you mean soon to our death!" While he said that I looked at the ground and saw that we were falling to our death.

"Yukari please say you have a plan!" I begged.

She just laughed then said, "Don't worry someone will catch you."

As we kept on falling we saw two girls standing below us, one had blonde hair and eight fox tails wearing blue and white. The other one looked much younger with cat ears and a gold earring in one and two cat tails. Right before we hit the ground the two people caught us. The fox woman that caught me looked at me while I was holding on to her for dear life. She just laughed and said, "Yukari-sama they are funny just like you said." Once I realized that I wasn't falling anymore I let go of her.

"Thank you so much!" I said with so much happiness. "I am in debt to you?"

She just smiled then said, "Ran Yakumo. And no need to repay me it was orders from Yukari-sama."

While we were talking my stuff fell right beside me, I grabbed them with haste and looked round for Kurai. "Hey Kurai how are you feeling?" I asked still shaken from falling.

Kurai was holding his black and red duffle bag and said, "I think I'm ok." I gave a sigh of relief then he continued, "Where are we though?"

 _'That is a good question where are we?'_

"Kurai lets look around." I said. While we were looking around I noticed that we fell in a shrine courtyard. It was beautiful the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the small shrine looked nice as well.

"Oh, are these the people Yukari was talking about?" A girl asked. We both looked up to see a girl dressed in red and white holding a stick with white paper at the end of it and holding paper with writing on it. We kept quiet, we didn't know if we could trust her or now. The girl laughs softly then said, "I am Reimu Hakurei, the shrine maiden of paradise."

"I'm Kiryu Ryujin, and this is my friend Kurai Sayomi." I said quietly.

Reimu just laughed some more then said, "Most people that are victims of Yukari are usually like you guys don't worry."

"Hey Reimu, where are we? And what do you mean by victims?" Kurai asks uneasily.

Reimu just stretched her arms and said, "The land of magic Gensokyo, and Yukari sometimes brings human people here."

Kurai and I just looked at each other then I spoke up and said, "Is there anyway to leave?"

She just sighed then said bluntly, "No, unless Yukari gaps you out which will probably never happen."

I just sighed then my stomach didn't rumble is just roared in hunger. I gave an embarrassed look and Kurai and Reimu started to laugh. Then Reimu said, "You guys must be hungry please come into my shrine."

We quickly followed her and then we saw a drunk loli lying on the floor. Reimu gave an irritated sigh and said, "That is Suika a lazy, good-for-nothing, freeloader that lives here." Then Reimu entered her kitchen then came out with some noodles and tea. "Sorry it's not much." She said wishing she could give more.

We both shook our heads then Kurai said after swallowing some noodles, "This is more then enough Reimu!" About ten minutes later we finished our meal and help Reimu clean up. Then Yukari appeared from nowhere.

"So how have you guys been?" Yukari asked.

"Fine I guess other then the fact I almost died." I said sarcastically.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Yukari said while laughing.

I just ignored her then said to Reimu, "How long can we stay here?"

She just smiled then said, "You guys can stay here for two weeks before you need to leave."

I was drinking tea while she said that and I did a double take when I heard that. "Just two weeks Reimu?" I said.

Yukari opened her fancy fan and over her mouth with it then said, "Two weeks is more then enough to learn about Gensokyo."

"Really?" Kurai said completely unconvinced.

"It is we will start training tomorrow to get some sleep." Yukari said while leaving in a gap.

Reimu just sighed then said, "You heard her. And I moved you stuff to the back room sorry it's small and you guys have to share a room with Suika."

I replied without completely hearing what she said, "No worries Reimu we did just barge in." Kurai on the other hand heard what she said and had an awkward smile on his face. "Come on Kurai lets go." I said while pulling him. He got up and we walked to the room then I said, "Good night." I heard a faint "good night" in the distance.

I took my sweatshirt off and jumped into the futon, which wasn't the best idea. I hit my head on the floor I was to tired to groan so I just prepared to fall asleep. The last things I heared were Kurai turning the lights off and whispering, "Good Night" to me. I just smiles and fell asleep.

* * *

Yea, chapter one completed finally! I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading!

Please write a review, there like an ego boost that encourages me to keep on writing!

Stay in tuned for Chaper 2!


End file.
